Ámame
by SquizzySquizzySquirrel
Summary: Tierno momento entre Bella y Jacob, situado en LN, aunque Edward y el dolor de Bella ni siquiera son mencionados.


**Ámame:**

Bella Swan:

"Oh rayos, Bella"- murmuró Jake- "Eres terrible"

Sonreí.

"Lo siento Jake, jamás he sido buena en estas cosas"

Bufó.

"¡Al menos podrías intentarlo!"

Me enfurecí, y miré a Jake, soltando el comando de su PS2. Por primera vez en esa lluviosa tarde de La Push, me dedicó una mirada. Lucía terrible, tenía los ojos rojos de tanta televisión, los dedos hinchados de tanto apretar los botones, y sus pupilas dilatadas por la excitación.

"¿¡Qué haces! ¡Perderemos contra el _Rey Koopa_**!"**

Miré la pantalla del televisor, en el que una tortuga súper gigante, con picos filosos en su caparazón, nos miraba de forma desafiante, retándonos a una batalla de vida o muerte.

"¿Y quién se supone que es el _Rey Koopa?"_

"¡El archienemigo super malvado de Mario! Te lo he explicado mil veces, Bella"

"¿Y por qué rayos nos quiere atacar a nosotros?"

Volvió a bufar.

"¡Por que quiere apoderarse de el Reino Champiñón y raptar a la princesa!"

Solté una risotada y mientras seguía riendo pregunté:

"Y la princesa se supone que es…."

"¡La enamorada de Mario, Bella! ¡Eso es cultura general!"

Rodé los ojos, un mal hábito que había heredado de Jake, mientras soltaba otra risotada.

"¿Y de qué te ríes ahora?"

Mordí mi labio, tratando de evitar soltar otra carcajada.

"¡REINO CHAMPIÑION!"

Volví a reír, mientras Jake me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"Sí, Bella. Reino Champiñión"

Volví a reír, y a los pocos segundos Jake se relajó y rió conmigo. Ambos seguimos riendo por algunos minutos, mientras sosteníamos nuestros estómagos.

"Es..escu…escuchaa Jakeee"- le dije riendo- "Iré a pre.. las botanaaass. Tu siguee lucha..luchaan…luchando"

Jake asintió, con los ojos llorosos, mientras dirigía su mirada a la pantalla para seguir luchando con el Rey Coopas o algo así.

Si bien el nombre no era _tan_ gracioso, lo más divertido era la ironía de la situación.

Me dirigí a la cocina de la casa de Jake, para preparar las botanas para esa tarde.

Tomé unos platos, en los que coloqué patatas fritas y algunos alimentos salados.

Jake me había invitado a pasar la tarde en su casa, puesto que había llovido todo el día, era sábado, y no podíamos ir a la playa. Aunque era verano, apenas traspasaba el sol entre las gruesas nubes de tormenta

Me había convencido de jugar a la PS2, con la condición de que me ayudaría, ya que no era buena en los videojuegos.

Sonreí. Jake era el mejor amigo que alguien podía pedir.

Entré a la sala, con las dos manos llenas de botanas, que mi amigo comería en una milésima de segundo. Últimamente comía demasiado, y crecía, crecía y crecía.

Le mostré una sonrisa enorme a Jake cuando éste se dio vuelta para mirarme, pero ésta se desvaneció, en cuanto vi su rostro de tristeza y dolor.

"Hemos perdido. Koopa ha sido demasiado fuerte"

"Oh Jake, ¡creí que era algo peor!"

Me miró con una ceja alzada.

"¿Quieres ver el último golpe que Koopa le dio a mi Mario?"

Antes de siquiera darme tiempo para responder, Jake saltó de una forma extraordinaria, aterrizando sobre mí, aplastándome, pero sin llegar a lastimarme. Las botanas volaron por toda la casa, y con Jake giramos por todo el suelo, hasta efectivamente detenernos.

No sé muy bien como, pero yo terminé encima de Jake, ambos riendonos, respirando agitadamente.

Cuando nos calmamos, Jake me clavó su oscura y penetrante mirada.

Se fue acercando, lentamente, sin despagar su atenta mirada de la mía. Quería moverme, pero me sentía paralizada.

Y ahí fue cuando sucedió.

Jake apoyó sus morenos labios en los míos.

Y ví las estrellas.

Era perfecto hasta en eso. En besar.

Sus labios se movían rítmicamente con los míos, haciéndome sentir en el cielo.

Cuando nos separamos, para sonreír, sentí mi cara enrojecer.

Jake tomó un cabello rebelde que se soltó de mi desaliñada coleta, y lo colocó detrás de mi oreja.

"Bella, se que será raro. Ya lo sé, eres mayor, de otro lugar, y se que seguramente no querrás arruinar la amistad, pero quiero que iniciemos algo juntos, y quiero que sepas que si no funciona, haremos como que nada pasó. Al menos por mi parte"

Quise decir algo, pero no me lo permitió, poniendo un dedo en mis labios, para silenciarme.

"Shh. Sólo… **ámame**."

¡Recién salidito del horno!

No soy Team Jake, pero me pareció demasiado lindo en mi mente :D

Un review? Me pondrán muy feliz, enserio.

¡gracias!

Y adiós :D


End file.
